fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xain
Summary Chaos, the greatest evil throughout the Omniverse, was imprisoned and sealed away in the gap between Hyperverses. Despite this, Chaos retained the ability to cast spawns of himself into the Multiverses below him. One of these spawns was Xain. Xain was tasked with spreading Chaos across the Multiverse of Dexous, and he decided to start in the Universal Constellation of Lord Zeth. Xain was gravitated to the 15th Universe. He thought it to be an easy target; he destroyed Aikkon, the Universe lost all hope. Earth was the epicentre of a galactic Henshin conquest. The destruction caused by Earth's invasion filled it with dismay, and sadness. Xain had an opportunity. The Dragon Souls had been filled with negative emotions due to their misuse. Xain imbued the Dragon Souls with power and the darkness and negativity felt by the humans, and Ensyn Shenlong was formed. The beast was given purpose by Xain, this purpose was to destroy Aikkon. However, Ensyn Shenlong, even after he absorbed the Dragon Souls, fell Aikkon, after he was imbued with the power of the gods and became a Super Henshin Xeno. Matters had to be taken into Xain's hands. Appearance and Personality Naturally, Xain possessed no form. He was however, free to take on whatever form he wished. Xain took on the form of Aikkon, an extremely powerful Henshin warrior. Instead of Aikkon's standard dark green battle armor, Xain wore a dark purple armor and wore no PLR device. Xain also had white hair naturally, like Aikkon's Super Henshin Xeno form. Xain was a cruel, malevolent creature at heart, quite like his own master. He was as evil as any onebeing could possibly be, all he wanted was the spread of chaos across Lord Zeth's Universal Constellation. Strangely, upon taking on the body of Aikkon, he also took on the Henshin's natural lust for combat, as well as Aikkon's knowledge. This may have changed they way Xain conducted himself. In his battle with Aikkon, he was relatively honorable and would not accept an illegitimate victory. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: 'Aikkon '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Unknown, appears male '''Classification: '''Martial Artist, Alien (Henshin) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, master martial artist, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, resistance to time manipulation, immunity to fire, ice and electricity, can skip forward in time in increments of 1 second, limited telekinesis and telepathy, regeneration (Mid-Low in Aikkon form, Low-Godly when formless) 'Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(Xain was far stronger than Aikkon in terms of raw power, even if the latter was in his Super Henshin Xeno form. He had enough power to destroy an entire space-time continuum) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(kept up with Aikkon, though he never showed signs of being vastly faster.) 'Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Pre-Stellar '(Xain himself stated that he was weaker than SHX Aikkon in regards to their lifting capacities. In between SH and SHX Aikkon.) 'Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Universal+ '(damaged Aikkon, who survived Xain's Chaos Torrent attack 'Durability: '''At least '''High Universe level '(survived Aikkon's Final Shining Assault and stood after taking the brunt of his SHX + Unleashing Overload Ultimate Tcata, but "died" slowly after) '''Stamina: Godlike Range: Universal Standard Equipment: 'Battle Armor (similar to Aikkon's), Ring that allows him to communicate with Chaos and teleport to his realm. 'Intelligence: '''Extremely high. As a spawn of Chaos Xain is vastly knowledgeable about magic and space-time. Due to this, and him inheriting Aikkon's body, he should be vastly more knowledgeable than Aikkon himself. His mind in combat however, is far weaker than Aikkon's, as shown by the Henshin easily outsmarting im and fighting him on equal accord despite the large power difference. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be heavily damaged by attacks powered by positive energy, if reduced to ash he looses the ability to take on a form for at least a month. Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Hyper Flare: '''One of the abilities Xain gained after attaining Aikkon's body. His version of the attack is less focused and more raw. It's beam is far wider but less powerful on a direct impact. This makes the attack more useful against group encounters but less useful against single opponents. It was because of this that Aikkon won their first beam struggle when at peak power. He has not mastered this ability to the same degree as Aikkon. * '''Chaos Eruption: '''A very small and simple orb of red (turned to a blackish-purple when fighting at full strength) energy. It may seem simple, but its destructive capability is immense, capable of destroying a small but very dense and compact Galaxy. Inflicted immense and marginal damage against SH and SHX Aikkon respectively. * '''Chaos Torrent: '''A far more powerful but less instantaneous version of his Chaos Erruption move. This version takes a short or long time to charge depending on the intended effect. At short, it can incapacitate SH Aikkon. At long, it threatened to destroy Aikkon and Universe 15's entire Space-Time continuum. * '''Chaos Avalanche: '''A similar attack to Aikkon's Energy Volley move. Its individual projectiles are stronger but the move lasts for a shorter amount of time. * '''Broken Rage: '''A failed fusion of Aikkon's Burning Shoot and his Unleashing Overload technique. It boosts Xain's power by 150% but also riddles Xain with the stamina issues of Aikkon's Unleashing Overload. It likely lasts for a similar time, as Xain always ends the technique prematurely. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Original Characters